


You said what now?

by VyxenSkye



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Flirting, Gen, Languages, Mischievous Alastor, Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyxenSkye/pseuds/VyxenSkye
Summary: Alastor knows French - too bad Angel doesn't, or he would have realized that the deer's been flirting back this whole time.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 521





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short little Hazbin fic, though I might do more little bits to this in the future as other chapters, depending on how this gets received. I absolutely adore the show and the characters, and Radiodust is totally my jam. Had this idea hit me, and as an asexual myself I really wanted to write Alastor - he's the most awesome representation I could have ever asked for, and I love the idea of him and Angel together. I did use Google translate for the French and Italian, if it's incorrect I apologize. 
> 
> Translations will be in parentheses after the phrase.

From the moment that Angel saw the deer he knew that he wanted him. At first it was merely attraction - after all, tall, dark, and handsome summed up Alastor pretty well. Then it became more of a challenge - it wasn't often that his advances were rejected, and even rarer that it happened a second time. 

He was hot and he knew it, damnit, how could anyone not see that?

He'd tried asking Husk what to do at first, but the cat demon had scoffed at him before going back to his drink mixing, rolling his eyes a little. "Come on, Husky!" Angel whined, propping his chin on his dominant hands, the secondary on his hips. "Give me at least a _little_ hint! I can't seem to get him to crack!"

"Yer not gonna, kid." Husk replied, raising one eyebrow at him. "I ain't never seen Al take them kinda things well. Yer lucky he hasn' killed ya yet."

Angel pouted, though there was a faint smile on his lips. "Oh come on, Al wouldn't hurt me. He likes me too much for that!" 

This made Husk snort and then laugh. "That's what ya call that, eh? You keep dreamin' kid. Keeps me entertained, at least."

Huffing an overdramatic sigh, Angel turned, squeaking in surprise as he nearly ran head first into Alastor, who had apparently been standing behind him. "OH! Hey Al, how's it goin?" the spider asked, fluffing his hair with a primary hand, attempting to play off his clumsiness as graceful.

The deer blinked at him, smile never wavering, and then spoke. This, however, didn't do anything for him. _"Tu sais, je t'aime, Angel."_ (You know, I do like you, Angel.)

It was Angel's turn to blink widely at the other, and he raised a hand, scratching at his chin. "Well... I got my name out of that. That French? I didn't know ya spoke another language, Al."

"Of course I do, dear boy!" the radio demon suddenly laughed, making Angel jump slightly before laughing himself. "It was quite common in my neck of the woods, as Italian was in yours, no doubt!" 

Angel giggled a bit. "Yeah, ya got that right. My gramma wouldn't even speak English."

Alastor nodded. "Yes, something that many did to preserve their culture!" He tapped his cane against the floor before turning his attention away from Angel and to Husk. "Husker, my dear fellow, a drink if you please!" 

Sensing that he was being dismissed, Angel couldn't help but pout a little, though he took the hint. Who knew how much the deer had heard, after all, and he didn't want to piss him off. A different time then - it was about his bedtime anyway, and he still needed to feed Fat Nuggets.

As he was walking away, he heard Alastor speak again, though, and raised an eyebrow over his shoulder as it was more French. 

_"Fais de beaux rêves, mon ange le plus cher."_ (Sweet dreams, my dearest angel.)

The spider huffed a laugh. "Yeah, feeboo vo rev to you too Al."

He headed up the stairs to the sound of Alastor's rather lovely laugh, a grin on his features - he might not have gotten any leads tonight, but at least he got that laugh - one that sounded genuine instead of the radio host one he'd heard on many occasions.

**********

This started to become a regular occurrence - Angel would attempt to flirt with Alastor, the deer would simply watch him, and then speak back in that damnable hot language of his. Angel was starting to think that he was simply being made fun of, especially based on the rather mischievous look on Alastor's face when he did it. He knew for a fact that Angel had _no damn idea_ what he was saying, and it was pretty clear that he was enjoying riling him up. 

_"J'apprécie la longueur de tes jambes dans cette tenue."_ (I do enjoy how long your legs appear in that outfit) Alastor purred at him at one point, leaving Angel huffing and crossing both sets of his arms. 

"Come on now, this is startin' to get annoying." the spider grumped. "I have no idea what yer sayin,' and I know you're totally doin' it just to piss me off!" 

Alastor's grin - _somehow_ \- widened. "On the contrary my dear. I have no desire to 'piss you off,' as you say. Perhaps it would do you good to learn some of my language."

A snort answered him. "I know two, ain't that enough?"

"More than many, that is true." Alastor agreed, sipping at his cognac. They were sitting at the bar currently, Alastor with paperwork of some sort in front of him, Angel merely watching and making attempts at successful flirting. 

Angel rolled his eyes, leaning his head on a hand, the other absently swirling the liquid in his glass. "Making it difficult for me to talk to you though. _That's_ annoying. And I'll bet money that you're making fun of me." He pointed at Alastor, glass in hand. "If I _had_ money. _Someone_ thinks I should be broke all the time." He glanced over towards the office area of the hotel, clearly referring to Vaggie and Charlie not wanting him out working. 

_"Je ne me moque pas mon ange, exprimant simplement mon admiration pour une si belle créature."_ (I'm not making fun my angel, just expressing my admiration for such a beautiful creature.) Alastor responded, and Angel couldn't help but narrow his eyes. 

"Did you just call me a creature? I know I heard something like that! See, you _are_ making fun of me!" the spider hissed at him, crossing his lower set of arms. "You can't fool me, Al, I might not know your fancy language, but you totally just called me a creature!"

 _"En effet, je l'ai fait, magnifique. Je me demande si votre fourrure est aussi douce qu'elle en a l'air."_ (Indeed, I did, a magnificent one. I wonder if your fur is as soft as it looks.) Alastor replied, grin - again - widening slightly. This time he got a blink out of Angel, and a tilt of the head. 

"... okay, that time I heard magnifique. I know that word. You..." Confusion shone clearly from Angel's features, and the spider put down his glass. Husk had long since wandered off, knowing that Alastor was coming to an end of this game of his. "You called..."

Any word he might have said got choked off in a surprised noise from deep in his throat as Alastor's clawed hand rose to his cheek, gently petting over the satin-smooth fur there. _"Mm, encore plus doux, il semble ... comme de la soie, mon amour."_ (even softer than it looks... like silk, my love.)

Angel's mismatched eyes flew wide, flicking back and forth between Alastor's hand and his face. " _Amore_..." he whispered, the Italian equivalent of the word that Alastor had just used. "You... are you **_serious_**?!" he shouted, and pushed away at Alastor's hand as the deer laughed at him. "You been sweet-talkin' me this **_whole time_** and I had no clue?! I been trying to get you **_forever_**!"

"I know, _mon ange_ , I know!" Alastor cackled, rocking a little in his chair. "It's been quite a delightful little game, don't you agree?"

"No!" Angel sputtered, his cheeks burning pink beneath pale fur. "You made me think you was makin' _**fun** _of me!" 

The deer's grin softened into something a little more natural, though there was still laughter clear in his gaze. "I never said anything of the sort, my dear, you merely drew that conclusion yourself and I did nothing to correct you for some time."

"Yeah, yeah, cause it was a _game_." Angel replied, grumpiness moving over his features. "Can't believe I even like you, ya jackass." He pointed at Alastor, sneering a little as he did. "I'm going to get you back for this, just you wait. _And_ you're gonna tell me what you been sayin' to me!" 

Alastor's laugh was still a wonderful thing to hear, even if Angel finally knew that he was being laughed at. "As you wish, _mon ange_ , perhaps we might retire to my room for such a discussion?"

"Hell yeah, and I'm gonna start comin' up with ways to get back at you. You won't see it comin' Al, I swear!" Angel replied, nearly slamming his glass down on the bar and stalking towards the staircase, upper arms folded and lower planted sassily on his hips. 

Alastor's smile was still that genuine one as he rose and headed after the spider, twirling his microphone jauntily as he did. "I shall await such payback with bated breath, darling." he said cheerily as he caught up to Angel, just in time to catch the spider's blush and mutter. 

"Gonna start talking to you in Italian, make you wonder what the hell _I'm_ sayin'." Angel mumbled, giving the deer a sideways glance. 

_"Puoi provare se lo desideri, amore mio."_ (You can try if you wish, my love.)

 _ **"NO.** _YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK ITALIAN TOO. _THAT AIN'T FAIR._ AL YOU QUIT YOUR GRINNIN' OR I SWEAR _ **I'M GONNA PUNCH YOU!"**_


	2. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion and exploration of boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of more!! You guys have been so amazing and supportive, I just got so excited to write more! I thought that this was important to do - as I mentioned in the first chapter, I am an asexual myself, and while I'm not touch adverse, I do have times where I'd rather not, so I'm definitely projecting onto Alastor here. I did my best to even out Angel's accent as well, though I know it's still not perfect. I hope you like it!

Angel learned pretty early on that he was _not_ , under any circumstance, allowed to touch Alastor. The deer simply wouldn't tolerate it - the spider was lucky enough that instead of lashing out, however, the radio demon tended to just avoid it entirely. Whether that be side-stepping an attempted arm around the shoulders or somehow ducking away from a hand to his arm, he was a master at avoiding contact. 

  
On the other hand, when Alastor initiated touch, that was fine. While the spider didn't understand it, he had, on many occasions, seen Alastor put an arm around Charlie's shoulders, or give Husk a pat on the shoulder, or even comfort Niffty with a touch to her hair. He watched all of this with interest, not sure exactly what it all meant, but just absorbing it. 

  
Alastor hadn't been touchy with him, at least, up until the point where he started flirting with him in French. Then he'd get a brush of fingers here, a lean-on there... nothing too substantial, until the hand against his cheek when he'd _finally_ understood what had been happening. 

  
After this, Angel made it a point to take Alastor aside (in the deer's room at the hotel, wanting him to feel more comfortable) and have a chat with him. He could tell that his... boyfriend? partner? was a little confused, but he seemed okay with it nevertheless. 

  
"Okay, look." Angel said as he settled on a chair, folding his upper arms while his lower fidgeted with the hem of the sweater he was wearing. "This is amazing 'n awesome 'n all, but we need ta talk boundaries."

  
The radio demon blinked, eyes widening just subtly, but Angel had long since learned to read his micro-expressions. "Boundaries?" he asked, regular radio tin lowering to let his real voice peek through. "Whatever do you mean, _cher_? I honestly wasn't certain that you had any."

  
This got a snort from Angel, followed by a laugh and a shake of the head. "Not fer me, Al, fer _you_." he replied, gesturing to the other with one hand. "Yer not wrong, I ain't got much in the way o' boundaries. But I know you do, and I don't wanna make ya uncomfortable."

  
Alastor blinked at him again, and then his features softened, more than Angel had ever seen them - his smile changed to something more genuine, not nearly as many teeth, and his eyes went half-lidded. "I do appreciate that, dear Angel." he said, all his true voice this time. "You have done rather well respecting my boundaries, though."

  
Angel couldn't help but let his fur fluff a little at this, and absently brushed through his hair, preening just a touch. "Well thank ya, babe, but it's obviously different now. Like... am I allowed ta touch ya now? Or is it still when you wanna?"

  
This made the deer pause, and he looked down at his hands to think for a moment. "I must confess, no one has ever asked me that before." he said after a long pause, and then looked up towards Angel. "Perhaps... I would not be averse to having your touch, but... if I pull away, I do not wish for you to be upset."

  
A soft croon left Angel's throat at this. "Oh, o' course not, Al, I wouldn't be upset. Everyone's got their likes and dislikes, and it's okay if sometimes ya don't like touch. I mean, I might be a whore, but even I got times when I don't wanna have anyone near me." 

  
Alastor's smile dimmed, nearly enough to be called a frown. "I do so detest when you use those foul words to refer to yourself." 

  
Angel's answering smile was wry, and he reached out with his upper hands, holding them palm up in an offer to Alastor. His smile widened and brightened when the deer placed his own in them, and he gave those hands a squeeze. "I'll work on that." he simply said, knowing that trying to assert that he was one would only further upset his new partner. "I'm not gonna like... scare ya or anything though, if I were to... I dunno, hug ya from behind?"

  
"I do not believe so." Alastor replied, his smile turning a little mischievous. "After all, I believe that I would see you approach through my shadows. Or hear you." His ears flicked at this, rotating a little backward, and Angel blinked widely. 

  
"Holy shit, those **_are_ **ya ears!" he exclaimed, and then laughed. "Honestly, I was never sure! They never move, I thought they might just be yer hair!"

  
This got a laugh from Alastor too, a laugh track playing behind the sound. "Of course they are my ears, _mon ange_ , where did you think they were?"

  
"I don't know!" Angel replied, his hands leaving Alastor's to automatically reach for the now moving and twisting ears. He stopped himself, however, his hands about at Alastor's eye level, gaze meeting the deer's. "Oh, sorry..."

  
Alastor shook his head. "It's alright, Angel. You may touch them." 

  
The spider nearly squealed at this, and Alastor's ears flattened a touch at the sound before relaxing a moment later. Angel's fingers were infinitely gentle as they petted along the black tips, the left ear flicking a little in surprise at the initial touch before settling. Angel cooed, gently tracing the shape of that ear, then tentatively scratching at the base of Alastor's antler and ear. The deer stiffened minutely, then went nearly boneless, pressing into Angel's hand with half-lidded eyes. 

  
Angel giggled, petting a little more before glancing down towards Alastor's face, covering a snort with his lower hands as he saw the blissed-out look on his features. 

  
He let up a moment later, knowing that it probably wasn't best to continue to touch him and possibly overwhelm him. "I'll haveta do that more often." Angel teased, watching as the deer shook himself to settle his somewhat ruffled appearance. 

  
"In private, if you please." Alastor replied, his voice a little dry. "I would rather not alert everyone in the hotel that I am... soft, I believe you would call it."

  
Angel laughed. "Alright, I got it. Big mean tough guy outside o' yer room. I promise I'll let you do the touchin' outside the room too, okay? I want you to be comfortable."

  
"I do appreciate that, Angel." Alastor softly replied, warmth on his features. "I am... uncertain as to how I feel about affection in public."

  
The spider nodded, mentally noting this, and then sighed a little. "Alright, the big one. Obviously ya don't want sex." He giggled a bit as Alastor almost immediately wrinkled his nose in response. "That's fine - I get plenty o' that from my job. How about... kissin'? Or cuddlin'?"

  
This seemed to catch the radio demon a little off guard, and a thoughtful look moved over his face. "I... don't know." he finally said, tapping at his chin with one finger. "I have never participated in any of these activities, so I don't have a baseline for it."

  
"Should we give it a try?" Angel asked, and Alastor suspected if the spider had had a tail it would be wagging. "Just little bits, I'm not gonna like... jump on ya, I promise."

  
He got a slight glare in response to that, making him laugh, and then Alastor nodded. "Very well. We may try."

  
Angel had to hold back another squeal at this, and he pushed himself to the edge of his seat, getting closer to Alastor in his own chair. The deer's ears flicked backward at this, but he didn't move, his attention on Angel's face. "Is there... anything I must do?" he finally asked awkwardly, and Angel giggled a bit. 

  
"Nope, just sit there and look pretty, babe." he teased. "Maybe close yer eyes?" the spider leaned forward as he said this, and Alastor blinked a bit widely at him, before glancing down as Angel's primary hands came up to cradle his cheeks. He met Angel's mismatched gaze again, then did as he was told, eyes fluttering shut. 

  
A warm smile moved over Angel's face as he saw this, and he gently rubbed his thumbs against Alastor's cheeks. "Relax that gorgeous face, _mi amore_ , as much as I love that smile o' yers I don't think it would make for good kissin'."

  
The deer again did as he was told, and Angel slowly leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his lips. There was a moment where Alastor tensed a little, but he quickly relaxed, and Angel cooed in his throat in encouragement when the deer attempted to clumsily return the kiss. He carefully moved his lips, letting Alastor set the pace, doing his best to teach him. 

  
They parted after only a moment, Angel not wanting to overstay his welcome, and he smiled as he saw that Alastor's eyes were still closed, mouth slightly parted, and only a small, soft smile on his lips. Red eyes fluttered open, and Angel grinned at him. "That was acceptable," Alastor told him, grin returning. "You may do that, though I again hope that you will not take offense should I not... feel like it."

  
Angel's thumbs pet his cheeks again before he lowered his hands, nodding. "Like I said earlier, darlin,' yer not gonna offend me by saying what ya want. Consent is sexy, yeah?"

  
Alastor chuckled at this, then nodded in response. "Indeed. As for the rest... perhaps we can work up to that? I do not know that I will ever desire intercourse, but it does not sound... unpleasant to be in contact with you."

  
Another smile moved over Angel's face, and he opened up his arms as he stood. "How about a hug?"

  
He got a blink at that, and then Alastor nodded, slowly rising to his own feet and stepping forward. Angel didn't move, again letting Alastor control the pace, merely wrapping his arms gently around the deer when he was in place. He was careful to keep his embrace loose, not wanting Alastor to feel trapped, and cooed a bit to him, hoping to help him be calm. 

  
Alastor was tentative in his return hug, arms around Angel's slender waist, but he turned his head to the side to rest his cheek against the spider's fluffy chest, only to let out a soft sound of surprise when he didn't just encounter soft fur. He blinked as he pulled back a little, Angel's arms automatically releasing him as he did. 

  
"Too much?" Angel asked gently. "That's alright, Al."

  
"No, it..." Alastor fumbled a little, and then a little helplessly gestured to Angel's chest. "You are a man, are you not?"

  
The spider blinked, then laughed delightedly. "Oh! I didn't even think o' that, no one ever really says anythin'! Ya didn't realize I had tits under all this fluff, huh?" Alastor shook his head, and Angel grinned at him. "To answer yer question, yeah, I'm a guy, but physically not so much." Alastor blinked at him again, and Angel giggled. "Yeah, that's about the face that Charlie had when she accidentally found one o' my bras when I first moved in."

  
"You are..." Alastor started, and he slowly sat back down in his chair. "I'm afraid I am confused, _mon ange_. You are male, but... does your body not distress you? Forgive me, I do not know if I'm speaking of this right. I do not wish to upset you."

  
Angel crooned to him, settling back down in his own chair and taking the deer's hand in his. "It's alright Al, yer gonna question something that ya don't understand. I'm not offended even a bit. And nah, I could care less what I got between my legs. I'm a man, and I know that I'm a man." He leaned back a bit, lower arms coming up to fluff his chest. "Besides, I love my tits. I can be a man and still have these moneymakers."

  
"Of course." Alastor replied, still clearly a bit confused, but seeming to relax with Angel's words. "I am glad that you have that kind of confidence in yourself, Angel."

  
The spider grinned, looking a tad smug. "Honestly, it's one o' the reasons I love it in Hell. Down here I can be whatever I want, no one's gonna tell me otherwise. I'll just shoot 'em if they do." His smile softened into something a little shyer. "And I met you."

  
Alastor laughed a little. "Again, I don't think that anyone has ever said something like that to me before. But I confess that I enjoyed hearing it." He carefully took Angel's right primary hand, lifting it to his lips for a kiss. "Thank you, my dearest Angel. There are not many that would be willing to be so patient with someone... defective, such as myself."

  
Angel's features instantly darkened. "Hey, don't ya dare say that." he said harshly. "You are not defective, you're perfect the way ya are. If I'm not allowed to say I'm a whore, yer not allowed to say that kinda stuff either, capiche?" He took both of Alastor's hands again, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "If you're defective then I am too, yeah? I'm a man with chick parts, can't get more defective than that."

  
This immediately got him a record scratch and a hiss of disapproving static from his partner (yes, _that_ was the right word) and Alastor sighed a little as he settled. "I see your point, _mon ange._ I shall... also work on that."

  
"You better." Angel replied, grinning at him. "Cause yer perfect just the way ya are." His expression softened. "Can I kiss ya again?"

  
"I do believe I would be upset with you if you didn't." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to pop in - I've seen many trans!Angel fics, and I just love it - he's such a fascinating character anyway, and that just adds another layer to him. I do hope that I've done right by him in this as asserting that he is in fact, a man, but totally comfortable with his body. If I need to do some adjusting please do let me know, I want to be sure that I have this right. Also, be kind to poor Alastor - he's having thoughts that I've had myself (the being defective bit) and it's going to take him some time to adjust. I would be open to suggestions for future chapters, as well, and thank you again for all your comments, kudos, and kind words!!


End file.
